Travis Stoll, You Belong with Me
by ERose9
Summary: A song-fic based off of You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Just another quick one shot about Tratie. R


This is just a quick Song-fic. I needed to get it out of my system.

I don't own anything. R&R

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Katie heard yelling coming from the direction of the Hermes cabin. She snuck out to see what was going on. Travis's current girlfriend, some blonde Aphrodite girl, was yelling at him. Katie couldn't understand what was going on so she walked up and joined the gathering crowd of observers. Katie pushed her way to the front. Travis couldn't get a word in. the girl, Alana was her name, was yelling incoherently. Katie looked at the girl and saw that her hands were covered in purple ink and holding a completely covered jewelry box. It looked like what you would get earrings in, but Katie guessed the girl had gotten inked instead. Katie laughed involuntarily. Alana turned on her.

"You think this is funny?" the girl demanded. Katie nodded in between laughing. Travis started laughing too. Alana pushed through the crowd and ran towards the Aphrodite cabin with tears streaming down her perfect face. A group of her sisters were following her and all giving Katie and Travis dirty looks. Katie walked up and high-fived Travis.

"That's a good one Trav," she said before walking back to the Demeter cabin.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Katie danced around the abandoned Demeter cabin with her music playing. The rap coming from the speakers was the exact opposite of what most girls listened to at camp. Katie sang along when she could, but you know rap. She was spinning around around the room when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the window and looked down with her brown hair falling in her face.

"Oh, hey Travis," she said seeing Travis looking up at her.

"Hey Katie, love the music," he responded standing up and brushing dirt off of his pants.

"Thanks," Katie said. She remembered when she and Travis had first met….

Katie stumbled through the gate with dirt all over her. She was finally home. Katie had run away from home yet again, but this time her mom had guided her here. Katie didn't know where to go, so she wandered towards the cabin. There was a boy sitting on the ground listening to an iPod.

"Hey, whatcha listening to?" Katie asked sitting down. The boy said the title of her favorite rap song. "I love that song!" she said. The boy handed her an ear bud. "I'm Katie by the way," she said offering her hand.

"Travis," the boy said…

Katie saw a look in Travis's eye that said he was thinking of the same thing. That song was ironically playing in the background.

"Travis!" a girl's voice yelled. Travis gave Katie one of those coy smiles and ran off to meet his girlfriend. Katie couldn't help but feel a little sad before going back to her dancing.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

Katie adjusted her ponytail before putting her helmet on for capture the flag. Travis was standing with the Aphrodite girls. He was talking to Alana. She was dressed up in heels and a skirt.

"I'll be cheering for you," Katie heard her say. That was not the kind of girl Travis should be with. Alana hardly ever even picked up a weapon let alone got down and dirty sword fighting. Travis should see that, but he doesn't. Oh well, Alana gets him and Katie gets a sword. No one ever said life was fair.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Katie was running through the woods on the way to the flag. Suddenly someone was next to her. it was Travis. Suddenly they weren't alone. They were surrounded by Ares kids. Travis and Katie were back to back. Travis nodded and Katie understood immediately. While fighting by Travis Katie realized something. She always understood him, better than Alana or any girl ever would.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

Katie sat on the beach with Travis. He had brought a coke for her, and Katie had been too happy to ask where he got it. Travis's leg was right up against hers. His jeans were covered in rips and he clearly needed a new pair. He told a joke and Katie laughed. It had always been this way; this is how it should be.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Travis smiled as Katie laughed, but then a yell came calling his name. his smile faded and Travis stood up. He touched Katie's shoulder and ran off. She knew he wasn't happy, so why was he running off to her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Katie watched Alana and Travis walk away. How could a girl even walk in those stupid heels? If camp had cheerleaders Alana would be the captain. Katie laughed. If camp had cheerleaders Travis would have egged them or something by now. Travis needed to go back to that, needed to go back to what was good for him.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

"Travis," Katie yelled running to catch up with him. Alana gave her a dirty look. Maybe she should wait and talk to him later.

"Ya Katie?" Travis asked. Katie shook her head, she couldn't tell him, he had to see it for himself.

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

It was late, who was knocking on the window? Katie rolled out of bed and saw Travis looking at her through the glass.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked opening the window slightly. Travis didn't say anything. He just stood there.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Finally Travis spoke. "You remember all those times you made me laugh?" he asked. Katie nodded. "Conner is the only other person who can make me laugh," he said, "and I feel like you already knew that. You know so much about me. Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

"Travis," Katie said, "I get it. I always understand you. That's the beauty of it."

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

"Sorry I woke you up," Travis said after a minute.

"Wasn't really worth my while to get up was it?" Katie asked jokingly. Travis laughed, but it sounded forced. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Maybe," Travis said.

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Travis reached forward and pulled Katie towards him. He kissed her before she could respond. She let him kiss her and she even kissed him back. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Maybe," Katie said smiling.

FIN


End file.
